User talk:Ikran Ahiyìk
Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ze FFVII Mako Reactor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jorre22225 (talk) 18:11, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :The above is a default BOT message to any registered user who have made any edits. Main content follows. Main Holy, damn man! I love all the edits you have done on the wikia, especially the materia page. The table is just awsome :D I'm gonna fix all of the gramar and spelling mistakes to make it look appropriate on the wikia, but it's really a damn good piece of work. Many, many thanks ;)!! --'JorisCeoen' 06:27, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :Me neither a grammar nazi, this task needs everyone's power to complete! By the way I've replied on your talk page, not to flood here then (although I want the content here to be as rich as yours :P). --Seze◇* 17:15, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I've seen it, and you got quite a nice userpage as well! What we can do is using the talk page of the main wikia page to discuss general items such as the creation of new templates and so forth. --'JorisCeoen' 09:14, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks for creating that, I will post something there as soon as I come up several points, and the structure for listing them.. --'Seze◇*' 05:46, August 1, 2013 (UTC) hello could you add materias for zm on mako reactor?this map is so easy for humans if they know how to abuse materies i wish zombies had some materies like on westersand and paranoid --95.9.244.249 :Hi but sorry, in fact I only know a little about the map, I never picked a materia there on a public server. What I'm doing here is summarizing information which is already given, in a cleaner and more structural way. I would if a reliable guide is found. --'Seze◇*' 05:46, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::ah sorry i thought you were hannibal :/ my bad --95.9.244.249 :::LOL That's interesting.. but one thing I could guess about that authors usually won't spoil their own work. It's funny for them to see how people fall in the traps they delicately made, or something similar. I wish I were him, or a mapper too. After playing that I see there are still a lot of scenes could make use of... like a "ze_FFVII_Shinra_ ", "ze_FFVII_ " or "ze_FFVII_Northern_Cave", immediately come up with these... :::Something about using talk pages of ANY Wikis: sign after you say everything, before publishing, by typing "--~~~~" ("--" is just optional but everyone type it too on THIS Wiki), which will create this: --'Seze◇*' 11:44, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Seeing your capabilities with the HTTP code and interest in this wikia I have been considering making you a sysop of the wiki (admin). Soon I will unlock your admin powers by which you can also take care of eventual trolls, have some extra privileges, and the ability to lock pages, protect etc... --'JorisCeoen' 13:20, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you very much for your appreciation, and wow.. I see somewhere you said this wiki don't need an admin other than you, so this surprises me... I just learnt the wiki and HTML (should be..?) codes by viewing source codes on other wikis, only a little. I still have no idea how to put variables in setting up the templates. I've invited some people on GFL to help with some edits here too, but not certain for their coming. --'Seze◇*' 11:06, August 11, 2013 (UTC)